


Slip up

by Resident_NEET



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Everyone loves Sayo, F/F, Sayo vs Afterglow, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-28 15:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30141867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resident_NEET/pseuds/Resident_NEET
Summary: She looked up to the group, only to be greeted by four pairs of eyes drilling holes into her. The four of them looked at Sayo as if she had ran over a cat with a car. That’s when she realized she had messed up, big time. All the color drained from her face, she stood up, but just as she was about to talk, Ran took a deep breath, throwing her head back.‘Oh no.’---A sleep-deprived Sayo slipped up in front of Afterglow and the rest is the same as usual with Afterglow.
Relationships: Hazawa Tsugumi/Hikawa Sayo
Comments: 5
Kudos: 96





	1. Chapter 1

Sayo knows first hand the fatigue that comes with preparing for a live. Checking the equipment, preparing promotional items, and other mundane works are necessary steps to ensure a successful live, as tedious as it gets. 

That's why when Tsugumi volunteered to help Marina prepare for the annual circle joint live, she immediately raised her hand to volunteer for Roselia. 

She would have to apologize to Yukina later since she used Roselia as a guise to spend time together with her girlfriend of 3 months now. She has to though since up until this point their relationship is still a secret to everyone save Tsugumi’s parents. 

The prospect of spending a long time with her girlfriend after so long quickly turned from excitement to regret. As it turns out, they weren't the only people volunteering to help Marina. With Maya, Rimi, and Misaki present, she can't really call it quality time with her girlfriend. 

Not to mention she made the mistake of grossly underestimating the amount of work leftover. The five volunteers and Marina slaved away until dawn broke, one of them falling to sleep one by one, with Sayo falling last. 

That’s when it happened, the slip-up that would make a whole band turn on Sayo. 

“Good morning everyone!” a bubbly voice echoed through the room. 

“Good morning guys,” A tired Tsugu called out to her bandmates, immediately slamming her head back down on the table. 

“Tsugu! Are you okay?” 

Sayo looked up from burying her head in her arms, she saw four familiar figures wearing matching circle t-shirts. She shifted her focus from the group to the pile of unfinished papers across the table. She mentally screamed in anguish before tiredly calling over Tsugumi to pass over the papers. 

“Tsu, can you pass me the pile of paper in front of you.”

“Here you go,” Tsugumi pushed the pile of papers to Sayo, half asleep. 

“Thanks, go get some rest, I'll finish the last of this.” She smiled and squeezed Tsugumi’s hand, a habit she’s formed whenever she sees a sleepy Tsugumi that’s struggling to stay awake.

The brown-haired girl gave her the warmest smile she’s had all week, and quietly buried her head back to her arms. 

Sayo smiled fondly and begrudgingly started to work on the pile, but something bothered her. Might be because of the sudden loss of volume in the room. How strange of Afterglow to not make any noise, she thought to herself. She pressed on her work but she couldn’t shake off the chill in her spine. She feels like someone was watching her. 

She looked up to the group, only to be greeted by four pairs of eyes drilling holes into her. The four of them looked at Sayo as if she had run over a cat with a car. That’s when she realized she had messed up, big time. All the color drained from her face, she stood up, but just as she was about to talk, Ran took a deep breath, throwing her head back. 

‘Oh no.’

“What, The FUC-”

\---

Before Ran could unleash her uproar, Sayo quickly put a hand over her mouth and dragged the four outside the room to an empty studio. She rushed them in and checked the outside of the studio to check for people before coming face to face with three people that looked like they wanted to tear her apart and Himari. 

“Let me ex-” 

“What the FUCK!” Ran said on top of her lungs. 

Sayo flinched a bit and before she could even talk back, Tomoe stepped in, “Tsu? Really? None of us even call her with a name that short, what’s next huh? T?” 

Without missing a beat Himari jumped in and pointed a finger at her, “What the hell was that hand squeeze? You two have something going on don’t you?” 

“Hmmm, she must have laid her hands on our Tsugu, right?” 

“Moca!” The three snapped at the girl in question after her off-hand remark. That had managed to make them even angrier at Sayo. 

Sayo took a deep breath to make sure she isn’t agitated, she needed at least one person in this room to be calm. Even though she knows none of these girls will do her physical harm, the thought of getting hit by Tomoe doesn’t seem to sit well with her.

“Well? Explain!” The girl with the red noodle banged her hands on the wall. 

“I- We’ve been dating for the past,” Sayo took a deep breath and let out a small voice while looking down, “3 months.” 

The three of them looked like their eyeballs were going to come out of their sockets, even Moca. 

“How? Where did it happen? Why didn’t you tell anyone?” Himari bombarded her with questions. 

Ran just crossed her arms and looked unimpressed, Tomoe just mouthed out 3 months over and over again, and Moca looked to be deep in thought.

“We started going out a few months after I first attended Tsu-, Hazawa-san’s baking class.” 

“After the class, we went on several shopping dates and after about a month or so we started dating,” Sayo finished with a tint of red on her cheeks, “As for where I asked her out in the cafe.”

“How did you manage to hide it for three whole months?” Tomoe asked. 

“There’s a day where all of you are busy with something isn’t there? Thursday.”

The four nodded in unison. 

“That’s the day we usually have our dates, I would visit the cafe, spend time with her, and sleepover.” 

“You sleep over?!” Himari yelled in surprise.

Sayo flinched back in surprise, “Yes I do.” 

“Ohhh our Tsugu is getting it~,” Moca said as she munched on some cookies she pulled out of god knows where. 

Ran slapped the cookie out of Moca’s hands and went back to questioning, Sayo, “Why did you never bother to tell anyone?” 

“That’s-” Sayo bit her lip.

“Hmmm~ based on Moca’s intuition, I think she’s embarrassed about having Tsugumi as her girlfriend.” 

“I- what? Why?”

“Moca can name a few reasons why. One of them is that you think she’s too plain to be your girlfriend, is that right-” 

Before Moca could finish her sentence, Sayo slammed her fist to the wall, making everyone in the room silent. She glared at Moca, the intensity from her eyes was like an arrow, accurately piercing Moca’s eyes. Moca swallowed and held on to Ran’s shirt, she never knew the older Hikawa could be this angry. 

“Aoba-san. I don’t care if you truly mean what you said before or if you just said it to get a rise out of me. I also don’t care if you’ve been Hazawa-san’s friend since childhood, you WILL take that back.”

Moca just silently nodded her head, while the rest of the room stood in silence. Sayo let out a sigh and rested her back on the wall. She covered her face with her hands, “The real reason why I didn’t tell anyone was because of the four of you.” 

“Us? Why is that?” Ran’s aggressive attitude returned. 

“I know that the four of you make an important part of Hazawa-san’s life, and I want to be an important part of hers too. That’s why I thought that sooner or later we would have to get along, and I just want to be ready.” 

“Aww, why didn’t you just come and talk to us then,” Himari chimed. 

“I’m well aware I’m emotionally stunted, and how hostile you guys can be so I just wanted to be safe,” Sayo mused and crossed her arms, “I want you all to know that I want the best for Hazawa-san, and I in no way mean her any form of harm.” 

“That ‘best’ includes you?” Tomoe asked.

“I intend to be, whatever it takes.” 

The taller girl lets out a long sigh and relaxes, dropping her confrontational act, “I guess if she could be that angry when someone talks bad about Tsugu, she can’t be all that bad. Besides, she’s good to Ako so I approve” 

“Tomoe!?” Ran turned to the girl in shock, with Tomoe only replying with a shrug. 

“Tomoee~ you can’t be that easy! Come on, do more of that tough girl act!” Himari fussed while smacking Tomoe’s arm. 

“A friend of Ako is a friend of mine! Appreciate the cupcakes, by the way, we ate them together last time, they tasted great,” She smiled and flashed Sayo a thumbs up. 

“Thank you, I’ll be sure to make extra the next time I bake for her,” Sayo smiled back, making Tomoe blush a little bit.

‘Holy shit that’s dangerous!’ Tomoe thought to herself while trying to calm herself down. 

“Humph, I won’t be that easy to win over!” Himari puffed her cheeks and crossed her arms.

Sayo put her fingers on her chin, thinking about something that might win over Himari. She suddenly remembered a conversation she had with Tsugumi about a week ago, “You look slimmer than you usually do, Uehara-san, have you been dieting?” 

“You noticed!? Oh my god! It’s actually working! See I told you guys two cheat days wouldn’t change anything!” She cheered happily to the rest of the girls. 

“I don’t know why we even doubted her in the first place, Sayo-san, you’re safe!” Himari flashed her a thumbs up, with a similar fashion to Tomoe. 

“Thank you Uehara-san, I’m sure you’ll look wonderful by the end of your diet,” Sayo complemented as sincerely as she could. 

Himari’s face lit up like a stoplight, and she covered her face with her hands. Tomoe grabbed Himari’s shoulder, “Deep breaths Himari, remember she’s taken.” 

While the two redheads are busy Sayo turns to Moca who’s still standing close to Ran.

“I apologize for my outburst earlier, Aoba-san.” Sayo apologized and grit her teeth, “Hazawa-san, had recently said the same thing you just mentioned, and hearing it from another person made my blood boil.” Sayo apologized. 

“I’m sorry too, that was out of line,” Moca apologized timidly. 

Sayo smiled and sighed. If Moca is still afraid of her after that she can't really call it a win. Then she remembered something, “Aoba-san do you mind if I go out to get something from my bag?” 

“Moca’s fine with it~” 

“Wait a second! You’re not running away,” Ran angrily shouted, getting pulled back by Moca before she could run after Sayo.

“I promise I’ll come back, I just need to get something from my bag.” 

Without paying mind to the angry Ran she made her way to the other room and came back in a flash with a bag in hand. She reached inside the bag and handed Moca a bag of cookies. The cookies were chocolate-colored and had teal frosting. A few of them were shaped like guitars. 

“For you,” Sayo held the bag in front of Moca. 

Moca’s eyes were dazzling, she couldn’t remember anyone besides Tsugumi or Saaya that gave her free sweets. She gently took the little bag from Sayo, she took a guitar-shaped cookie out of the bag and inspected it carefully. 

“Is it poisoned?” 

“Aoba-san..” 

“Kidding~ Let’s have a taste.” 

“I wouldn’t resort to poison,” Sayo whispered, making Moca swallow the cookie prematurely. 

Somehow Moca avoided choking on the cookie, even though she had to swallow large chunks she got a good taste of the cookie, “This has Moca’s seal of approval,” Moca gave Sayo a thumbs up. 

Sayo shyly shot her a thumbs up back, but the moment between the two got cut short by another outburst from the red noodle of rage. 

“Guys what the fuck! She’s a member of Roselia! We can’t let her date Tsugumi!”

“Oh give it a rest Ran. She’s cool, she won’t hurt Tsugumi,” Tomoe interjected. 

“Not to mention she’s super hot! She’s a perfect match for Tsugu!” Himari added.

“Moca has 100% agreement on Himari’s statement.”

“Ugh, you guys are unbelievable! Her being in Roselia means she’s going to be fully devoted to music, she’s going to end up neglecting her!”

“I would never-” 

“Can you guarantee that?” 

Sayo was speechless, and without missing a beat Ran continued.

“Can you say with certainty that you value Tsugumi over music?” 

Sayo backed off and gripped her shirt. That was the question that she had been dreading even before the two started dating. Would Sayo be able to give up Tsugumi for the music she’s worked up to this point in her life? The music that enabled her to meet the amazing people she knows now, the thing that drives her to be the person she is today. 

Ran’s gaze is fiery, like a hunter that got their prey right where they want them. Sayo swallowed another lump into her throat, she scanned the other members, the ones that seemed to support her before now looked at her with the same intensity, waiting for an answer from her. 

She took a deep breath and steeled herself, she had to give her an answer, “I-” 

BANG!

Before she could answer the door to the studio swung open, and the one that did it was Tsugumi, with a look on her face she had never seen her wear before. If she had to describe her face in one word it would be fury. Sayo tried to grab her hand to stop her but she quickly swatted her hand away. 

Tsugumi knew about the conflict Sayo had when it came between music or her. Sayo knows she knows, but it’s a topic that they decide to never breach until they’re ready. The fact that someone breached a topic that Tsugumi deemed taboo was enough to set her ablaze. 

She walked slowly until she came face to face with Ran. Without so much as a warning, she quickly threw her hands over Ran’s face. 

The whole room seemed like time had stopped. Everyone had their jaws on the floor save for Ran’s who’s running a hand over the spot that Tsugumi just hit. The slap didn’t have any strength behind it, but the pressure it carried was enough to crush steel. 

Tsugumi made her way to Sayo and wrapped her hands around Sayo, burying her head in the crook of her neck before facing the rest of Afterglow, “Me and Sayo-san, are in a relationship. We’ve been in one for three months.” 

The three members of Afterglow nodded their heads furiously and Tsugumi continued, “I love her, and she treasures me. Do any of you have any problems with that?” 

The three of them shook their head with just as much intensity, while Ran just slowly did it. Tsugumi settled her head back into the crook of Sayo’s neck and mumbled, “Sayo, sleepy.” 

“R-right!” 

Sayo carefully guided her over to the lounge, she sat them both down at the edge of the sofa so Tsugumi could lean into Sayo perfectly. 

“Are you comfortable?” Sayo asked in a quiet voice. 

“Plenty.” 

Sayo smiled looking down at the calm expression on her girlfriend's face, the expression like she didn’t just slap one of her best friends of ten years in the face and intimidate the other three into accepting her relationship. 

Sayo sighed. Tsugumi always tended to lose a lot of restraint when she’s met with extreme amounts of fatigue, that’s why she’s really prone to pushing herself too hard. She looked at her watch, it was still only 10 in the morning, which means they still have plenty of time before rehearsals start. 

She rested her head on top of Tsugumi’s head, and in an instant, the comfortable feeling of having her girlfriend in her arms quickly washed away her worries and she drifted to sleep just as fast.


	2. Chapter 2

Sayo woke up to the sound of bustling from outside of the lounge. All the other bands were already outside and preparing for the rehearsal. She looked down to see Tsugumi still sleeping soundly. 

She planted a quick kiss on her forehead, careful not to wake her up. She gently let her down on the sofa, making sure she’s comfortable before leaving the room. When she’s out of the room she’s met with the bands getting ready for the rehearsals. The whole atmosphere of the bands is generally lively, save for one band where they’re missing two of their members. 

“Sayo, you’re awake?” 

A familiar face called out to her, behind her is Lisa wearing her trademark grin whenever she has something smart to say, “Slept pretty well with dear old Tsugumi didn’t you?” 

Sayo taken aback by the comment choked on her own breath, “A-Ahem. I did get some much-needed rest, yes.” 

“That’s good. Our rehearsal is in an hour, I would want you well-rested,” Yukina nodded while she gave Sayo her usual pep talk. 

“How’s Tsugumi?” Lisa chimed in and asked. 

“She’s still sleeping, I didn’t want to wake her since she still looked like she needed some sleep.” 

“I see. That isn’t like Hazawa-san to fall asleep on top of you. How did that happen?” 

Lisa looked like a balloon about to burst, she held her breath so that she didn't let out a single breath of laughter. Sayo’s earlier embarrassment was replaced with amusement at her vocalist. 

“We were both very tired.” 

“I see. Well, we still have an hour left before we start so get some more rest if you can, we’ll be waiting in one of the studios.” Yukina stated matter-of-factly and walked off to the hallway of studios. 

“You’re telling me the details later!” Lisa said as she joined Yukina inside. 

Sayo sighed and relaxed, well at least only Lisa knows about her relationship. Yukina was the one she was worried about telling, so her being oblivious works in her favor as of now. She walked towards the three Afterglow members quietly sitting together. 

“Oh Sayo-san, morning,” Tomoe greeted her. 

Sayo nodded in acknowledgment and joined them, “Where is Mitake-san?” 

“She’s off in one of the benches outside. She said she’ll be back in an hour,” Moca answered. 

“I see,” Sayo said solemnly, she can’t shake the feeling of guilt in her chest. 

Sayo felt like she needed to set things straight with Ran. She won’t be able to forgive herself if the friendship that Tsugumi had built throughout her whole life was in shambles because of her slip-up.

“Sayo-san~ Moca thinks you should see her if it’s bothering you so much.” 

Sayo let out a small laugh, “Am I that easy to read?” 

“Moca is just a genius is all,” Moca proclaimed smugly. 

“Oh! Sayo-san, can you please give her this? She hasn’t had anything since this morning,” Himari handed Sayo a can of coffee.

“Sure, I’ll see you guys later,” Sayo waved them goodbye and headed outside. 

\---

Sayo scanned the benches outside of Circle to find Ran, but she couldn’t find her anywhere. She had asked some of the other girls that were passing by if they had seen her but to no avail. 

The black coffee in her hand is starting to lose its temperature, and suddenly Sayo remembers one peculiar bench she was familiar with. She headed to the back entrance of Circle to a bench tucked away near the back exit, and there Ran was. 

Sayo approached as silently as she could but that turned out to be useless since the moment she took a step towards her, Ran jerked her head towards Sayo. Ran’s eyes were swollen and her face looked like a mess, ‘Had she been crying?’

“W-what do you want?” Ran asked as she wiped her face with her arms. 

“I came to talk,” Sayo said as she handed Ran the coffee.

“No!” Ran swatted Sayo’s hands away. 

Sayo let out a sigh, she sat down on the other edge of the bench and put the coffee in the spot in between the two of them. The two of them sat in silence, Ran occasionally wiping her face. Finally, after a few minutes Ran decided to break the silence. 

“How did you find me?” 

Sayo turned to Ran and smiled at her before answering, “This used to be a spot I frequented if I wanted to get extra practice in when Hina would come on the same day.” 

“Oh right, you used to hate her guts.” 

Sayo cringed at the mention of the word hate. It seemed like a lifetime ago she felt any sort of malice towards her twin. With how well the two of them got along these days, it was strange to think that just a few months ago her mere presence would make Sayo’s stomach turn. 

“A shame to admit, but yes. I did harbor negative emotions for Hina for quite some time.” 

“Hmph,” Ran answered coldly before going back to ignoring Sayo. 

Sayo fidgeted in her seat, thinking of some way to talk to Ran without offending her further. Ran seemed to notice this and let out a long sigh, “Well? What did you want to talk to me about?” 

“I wanted to give you an answer.” 

Ran dropped her head and waved her hand, “I don’t care anymore.” 

“If Tsugumi was that upset that I asked you that question then I Shouldn't have asked in the first place.” 

Ran raised her head and extended a hand to Sayo, “I-I’m sorry.” 

Sayo smiled happily and shook her hand, “Thank you, Mitake-san.” 

Ran’s face went red and she pulled her hand back up to her face. She took a deep breath to compose herself and asked Sayo another question, “Why the nickname? You don’t seem like the type” 

Now it was Sayo’s turn to go red. Calling each other by nicknames was actually her idea, a stupid idea that stemmed from her jealousy of how the other members of Afterglow could call Tsugumi. Although that wasn’t the only reason she had in mind when deciding to call Tsugumi with nicknames.

“It’s so that we could be more intimate with each other.” 

“Didn’t know you were such a romantic.” 

Sayo laughed and continued, “We only see each other once a week after all. I wanted to find a way so we could be closer in the limited time we share.” 

“Wow.”

Sayo only replied with a smile and stood up, “Well then shall we go to where Hazawa-san is?” 

Ran’s face turned into a look of shock, “What? Why? I bet she doesn’t want to see me right now.” 

“Why do you think that? She needs to apologize to you.” 

“But-” 

“No buts, Mitake-san. The performance is in a few hours, and rehearsals start in less than one. If you can’t settle your troubles with Tsu- Hazawa-san, your band is going to be at risk. She needs to apologize to you,” Sayo crossed her arms and stated matter of factly. 

“Isn’t she your girlfriend? Why aren’t you on her side? ” Ran grumbled and stood up. 

“Just because she’s my girlfriend doesn’t mean she’s free of wrong. No matter how you look at it, slapping your friend is something you need to apologize for.” 

The two of them made their way into Circle. Sayo knocked lightly at the lounge door, and when there wasn’t any answer she slowly pushed the door open. She’s greeted with Tsugumi still laying peacefully on the sofa. 

“She’s still asleep, come on let’s leave-” 

Before Ran could make her escape Sayo grabbed her arm and pulled her back in, “Mitake-san, please.” 

Sayo let go of Ran and sat next to Tsugumi’s head, she stroked her hair while whispering, “Tsu, wake up.” 

Tsugumi slowly opened her eyes, she looked to where Sayo is and when their eyes met. Tsugumi smiled happily, “Sacchan, morning.” 

Sayo’s face combusted on the spot, she had never been called by her nickname outside of their sleepovers. She turned to look over at Ran that seemed to be having an angry look on her face while trying to hold in her laughter. 

Tsugumi sat up and kept her attention to Sayo. Without warning she dropped her head onto Sayo’s chest, “I’m still sleepy~” 

Sayo’s face is nothing but red now, with Ran actually letting out a small laugh watching them, “H-Hazawa-san-” 

“Noooo, I keep telling you not to call me that when we’re alone!” 

“W-we aren’t, Mitake-san is here.” 

As if something snapped, when she heard that she pushed Sayo away from her and faced the direction where Ran is laughing herself silly. “R-Ran-chan! That was, um- you know, sleep talking!” 

“I already know, you can drop it.” 

“O-Oh,” Tsugumi’s face instantly turned into a sad expression. 

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Ran asked. 

“So it wasn’t a dream.”

Tsugumi stayed silent and dropped her head. Ran took a seat next to her. Sayo came closer to Tsugumi and squeezed her shoulder, “R-Ran-chan, I’m sorry for slapping you,” Tsugumi mouthed quietly. 

“Yeah, it’s fine I forgive you.”

“Also, I’m sorry for keeping my relationship a secret. I just didn’t know how to tell you guys.” 

Ran shook her head,” There’s no need to apologize for that.” 

Tsugumi went over for a hug and Ran returned it. The warm moment was broken when seven other people barged into the room, “Well that’s settled!” Tomoe proclaimed. 

“And with that, Sayo was finally accepted into Afterglow, where will her adventures take her next?” Moca said in a mock narrator's voice. 

“Sayo-san is moving to Afterglow? What’s going on?” Ako asked, confused. 

“I’d also like to know. What is this about Sayo joining Afterglow,” Yukina followed.

Ran stood up from the sofa and joined the other seven in the room, “Well, aren’t you going to answer them?” Ran asked the two of them. 

Sayo and Tsugumi stood up, “Minato-san, Imai-san, Udagawa-san, Shirokane-san. There’s something I have to tell you. The truth is I had been keeping a secret from the rest of you.” 

Sayo grabbed hold of Tsugumi’s hand and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, making Ako and Lisa audibly gasp, while Rinko and Yukina stared in shock.

“Me and Hazawa-san are in a committed relationship, we have been for three months. I’m sorry I’ve kept it a secret for so long.” 

The room was quiet for a little bit before Ako spoke up.

“Congrats! Sayo-san, Tsugu-chin!” She went over to the two of them to congratulate them. 

“Thanks, Ako-chan” 

“Tsugu-chin, come on tell Ako all about the sweet details!” 

“Oh~ I want that too! Come on Tsugumi, spill.” Lisa laughed and joined in. 

“Me too! Me too!” Himari jumped in and ganged up on Tsugumi. 

“Moca too~”

While Tsugumi is being crowded by the four people, the rest of them went to Sayo. 

“I’m honestly impressed, you kept it a secret for so long,” Yukina said unimpressed. 

“I’m sorry.” 

“Oh no, I’m not angry. As long as it doesn’t get in the way of the band, your personal affairs aren’t something I take issue with, it’s just..” 

“Yes, Minato-san?” 

“It’s nothing. I just thought we were closer than that, that's all.” 

“Minato-san,” Sayo said in a small voice. “I truly apologize for keeping it a secret. I wanted to tell you but I wasn’t ready.” 

Yukina shook her head, “It’s fine really. For you to put that much thought into telling us must mean that you thought of us as important. Your relationship doesn’t seem to be an obstacle to our goal. There really is no reason for me to get upset.” 

“Thank you Minato-san.” 

“Although there is something I have to ask.” 

“When it comes down to it, which would you choose? Tsugumi or mus-” 

Before Yukina could finish Ran slapped a hand over Yukina’s mouth and whispered something to her, “Nevermind what I said.”

“Hikawa-san, congratulations.” Rinko piped in quietly 

“Thank you Shirokane-san, I appreciate it.” 

“Um, should I also keep this a secret at school? I don’t think I’ll be able to keep a secret from Ichigaya-san for too long.” 

Sayo gave Rinko an understanding smile, “I don’t mind if people know, I appreciate the concern though.” 

The two bands continued with their conversations, changing from talking to Sayo and Tsugumi. Time flew by and none of them seemed to notice until Marina came into the room looking for them. 

“Afterglow! Roselia! Are you guys in here? Oh, thank god you are! Rehearsals are in 15 minutes, everyone is already at the main hall.” 

“Well, that sounds like our cue! Come on guys let’s head on over!” Himari said as she marched to the door, followed by Tomoe, Moca, and Ran. Tsugumi wanted to follow suit but was stopped by Ran. 

“Go have a little talk with Sayo before we go on stage, Wouldn't want you getting distracted.” 

Tsugumi blushed and stayed back, “Thanks, Ran-chan.” 

Ran flashed Tsugumi a quick smile and Yukina a quick glare before leaving the room. 

“Well then, we’ll also be on our way. Sayo, I’m giving you 10. Don’t be late.” Yukina said bluntly before walking out the door with the rest of Roselia joining them. 

When the two of them were left alone, they both let out a long breath of relief and fell back down to the sofa, “That was,” Tsugumi paused, “Exhausting.” 

“I don’t think that word covers it.” 

They both laugh and Tsugumi is again leaning on Sayo. Sayo wrapped her arms around Tsugumi’s shoulder and the both of them smile at each other. The two of them finally have their moment. After slaving for hours on end their quality time had finally come. They both closed their eyes and simply enjoyed each other’s company, making full use of the 10 minutes they have.

“Sacchan,” Tsugumi playfully called Sayo. 

“Yes?” 

“Nothing! Just wanted to call your name.”

She smiled and rolled her eyes, nudging Tsugumi’s head with her shoulder. 

Tsugumi threw her head away from Sayo’s head dramatically and gasped, “Sacchan?! Do you not love me anymore?” 

“Tsu? How could you say that!” Sayo played along, gasping exaggeratedly while putting her hand on her chest. 

“Prove it! Your love!” Tsugumi cried and spread her arms open. 

“Tsu!” Sayo leaped onto her arms, “My love is like the yearning to pet that really cute Shiba we passed at the pet store a few weeks ago,” She whispered. 

“Pfft- Ahahaha. And that is?”

“A lot.” 

Sayo smiled and gave Tsugumi a quick kiss on the lips, Tsugumi returned it with just as much excitement. 

“You’re seriously watching too much of that stage drama show.” 

“Oh leave me alone, they’re fun! Besides, you’re getting better at our little improv,” Tsugumi giggled. 

“Maybe I was a stage girl in my past life?” 

“I would believe it.” 

“By the way,” Tsugumi said in her usual tone, catching Sayo’s attention, “What do we do next? Do we tell the others?” 

Sayo thought about that, now that Roselia and Afterglow knew, was there even a point in keeping their relationship a secret? Even if there was it's not like that was an option with how loud their bands could be. 

“I don’t see why we shouldn’t, but maybe not today?” 

“Why not?” 

Sayo fidgeted a little before answering, “I-I want to spend time with you after the live is over, I don’t think we’ll have the luxury if we tell everyone else.” A mental picture of Hina running circles and jumping around the two of them came into mind. 

“I feel the same way too.” 

“It’s settled then. Should we stop by somewhere when we’re done?” 

“How about we stop by that new cafe that just opened up? Near the pet store?” Tsugumi suggested.

“That would be great. I guess you can’t wait to see that dog too can you?” 

The two of them laughed, and let go of each other. Sayo checked her phone and headed for the door. 

“Well our 10 minutes are up.” Sayo flashed her phone to Tsugumi. 

Tsugumi let out a disappointed sound and headed to the door. Sayo grinned and gave Tsugumi a quick kiss on her cheek. 

“We’ll have plenty of time after the live.” 

Sayo whispered to Tsugumi’s ear, making the girl flustered. Sayo smiled looking at her handiwork and led Tsugumi out to the main studio. 

“Shall we go, Hazawa-san?” 

“No more slip-ups today right, Sayo-san?” 

“Of course not. Let’s give it our best today.” 

Tsugumi nodded and gave her a high five, and made their way to their respective bands.

**Author's Note:**

> Been a while since I last wrote some good old SayoTsugu. 
> 
> Hope you guys liked this one and thanks for reading as always!


End file.
